


You're My Favourite Song

by pinkpurplesky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ?????, Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Smut, another???????, idk what will happen, things can get sexc, we'll see??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpurplesky/pseuds/pinkpurplesky
Summary: After the end of almost 7 years of relationship, Yuta was not over his ex. Taeil thought a night out with friends change his life. Maybe he was right. Somehow he needs to collect his broken pieces and create something new, something living again for himself. While he was working on that, he had no idea about meeting the love of his life.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 18





	You're My Favourite Song

Yuta woke up feeling like shit. Again. He must have slept on the couch and his whole body was hurting, like his heart. He realized that he was still holding the pen that Mark gave him. Years ago Mark gave him that pen to Yuta so whenever he's writing songs, he would be inspired by Mark and think of him. Years later he's still using that pen and now it's the only thing that reminds Mark. The pen doesn't even look good anymore, it was old and all of the heart drawings been erased. But he didn't care. The first thing he looked was the pen and he felt his eyes were tearing up. "What a way to start your day. Cry about your ex. First thing in the morning" but was it morning? Yuta checked the time and it was almost 3 pm. Did he cry himself to sleep? Again? It has been almost a year since Mark left him but sometimes he still feels the pain, he couldn’t end things so fast as Mark did, but tries to. Everyday. Step by step. He has his days where he doesn’t think about him at all but when the night comes, he feels the emptiness in the apartment, in the bed, in his heart. He threw most of his stuff, re-arranged the apartment because he thought his presence would be gone but things didn’t work out that way. It helped, but not completely. Most of the people thought he was overreacting and this “after break-up process” was taking so long but how could he forget the person who changed his life. Mark was his everything. The first kiss, first love, first sex (which was traumatic for both, now it’s a funny story) the point is mark was his everything. He was the reason why he moved to Korea and left his life in Japan. Well, Mark did the same thing too. They both wanted to stay in Korea, so they could live in the city that brought them together.

Yes, it has been ten months since Mark left the band, broke up with Yuta out of the blue without any explanation, blocked his number, blocked him, and his bandmates from all of his social media accounts and moved back to Canada. His last words were "I’m sorry, goodbye" and it was written on a piece of paper. Yuta couldn't find an answer. Why he apologized? Why he didn’t explain? Was there another person? He needed an answer. That’s why this was taking so long. He played every scenario in his head but nothing was wrong. Was it because Yuta forgot to make pancakes for him and fell asleep? Or one-time Yuta mentioned marriage and that freaked him out? If so why would he have done all of this, in a day? They have been together for almost 6 years and they were living together. They promised to love each other for the rest of their life. They were already a married couple. So this had nothing to do with marriage. When it was their fifth anniversary, they celebrated it with their closest friends and their bandmates already made "groom and groom" jokes. Taeil was so confused because he actually thought this was their "wedding anniversary". He asked "Oh, I thought you guys were actually married. so you're not? Because I remember Mark saying he wanted to adopt-" Haechan interrupted him by saying "Shut up you dumbass." After that Taeil yelled "How they are not married?! I don't get it, man. They are so cute. Look at them!" And started to cry. He was drunk so no one actually cared because his reaction was so funny but with all these feelings Yuta was shocked. A day later Mark said that what Taeil said were true. he wanted them to raise a child. Haechan interrupted him because Mark opened up about this idea and he wasn't sure how Yuta was going to react. He was going to say it later but since Taeil already brought it up, he wanted to know what Yuta was thinking. so technically this was a secret until drunk Taeil mentioned it. Yuta was still shocked but loved this idea. He was only worried about not being financially stable. Mark understood his concerns and said this was only an idea that can happen in the future. Not now, but someday. His point was, he wanted to start a family with him. in fact and they were still young, they had a lot to live but he couldn’t see any reason for not to happen. Mark thought of this because he knew that Yuta would love that child with all his heart, like how he loves Mark. Mark really wanted a loving family, unlike the one he had in Canada.

A few days ago before the break-up, Mark kissed him and told him how much he loves Yuta. How he loves every little detail about him. How he scrunches his nose when he's focused or how he makes little growling sounds when he can't find the right words to his lyrics. Like one-time Yuta tried to cook for Mark but he didn't realize he burnt it and Mark still ate it because he worked so hard for this. For a moment, yuta lost himself to music and forgot about the food. this could’ve happened to anyone but Mark loved that too. How he lives with music. He believed that Yuta’s heartbeat had a special melody and only Mark could hear it. Back in the day, while they were flirting, one-time Yuta said " _I’m just like other people until I see you. When I see your face or hear your voice, my heart beats differently. Only for you. a different rhythm with a calming melody but at the same time, it's also exciting, happy, sad... it's like a fucking symphony!_ _You make me feel like I’m alive._ " After that, Mark couldn’t resist and kissed him. It was their first kiss. Mark felt the same thing, _a fucking symphony._

They were both exchange students. Mark came from Canada, Yuta was from Japan. Yuta studied economics but he didn’t know why he chose to major in this topic. He didn’t want to become an engineer and he wasn’t so much of a fan of social sciences. He liked numbers and thought this would be fun. But Mark didn’t have a choice, his parents were interior designers and they had an office. His father wanted him to take over the office someday. So he had to choose family business over hi music. He was an excellent guitar player, he loved composing and re-arranging songs but somehow he couldn’t put the words together. Unlike him, Yuta liked writing. Bending words, giving them different meanings that’s how he expressed himself and most of his friends always were telling him how beautiful his voice was. Occasionally he used to sing in the shower or when he thought he was alone but never found a chance to sing.

When they were in Korea, at first, they were both lonely and didn't know they existed. Also, Yuta needed some friends so he tried to join clubs but the ones he wanted to join were always overlapping with his lessons. He was losing his hope until he met Taeil. They were taking the same class and one-day Taeil sat next to Yuta and asked “Are you new here? Because you look like a lost puppy” That’s how they met. Incidentally, he mentioned they were looking for a singer and a guitar player for their band. Their other members had to leave because they graduated and they were kinda busy. Yuta took his chance and said, “I can do it, I guess. I have never been in a band but it can work. Since I’m new here I’m kinda looking for people to hang out.” Taeil was so happy so he could be in the studio once again. “Well, I think the other day Haechan, our drummer, mentioned he met this other exchange student and he was a guitar player or something. I’ll meet them after the lesson come with me so you can meet the guys.” After the lesson, he followed Taeil like an actual puppy, and there he was. Mark Lee, the guitar player. He met Haechan the drummer and this exchange student. He had this aurora and Yuta couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was funny, an actual toddler, and Yuta liked him right away. He was already playing the melody he created last night and it was beautiful. Yuta and the guys clicked right away and that’s how their band and his story with Mark started.

Yuta’s watching the ceiling time interrupted by the doorbell and the punching. He opened the door and Taeil started to scream to his face.

“Are you an actual idiot?”

“You know the answer. But why exactly?”

“I called you like 50 times and you didn’t respond. Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Taeil almost teared up because Yuta used to call him every morning and they would talk but Yuta didn’t call him that day. Not even a single spark of life. So Taeil thought he did something stupid and he was worried.

“Jeez, calm down. I slept late last. I was writing again and somehow it made me cry and I forgot to charge my phone. Relax, I’m okay. I really am. Do you want some coffee?”

“Coffee? Really? I came here all worried and you’re asking me about coffee?”

“What?”

“Anyways. I guess you’re okay and now I can explain why I’m here. Tonight, my friend. We are going to have fun. And I can sure you this night will change your life.”

“Meh, I don’t feel like it.”

“And also I am not accepting any excuses. You are coming, end of discussion.”

“But I-” “

First of all, I said no excuses. You are coming. And also you have to start living again. Boys are coming too. They missed you so much. You were doing great for a while and then you stopped talking to others again. You were only talking to me, but you have other friends too.”

“Yes, I know. I was doing better and that day came, I lost it again.”

“What day?” Taeil stopped for a second. “Ooooh- the anniversary right?”

“Yes, on our anniversary I lost it again. You know he wanted to take a trip to Hawaii for this year. He wanted to go there. He said it would be different and more special this time and I guess he was right. It was different this time. He left me.”

“This is the reason why you should start living. You can’t live like a vampire, cry all the time, write another sad song about your ex. God, we have like two albums worth of sad songs you know? And you need to find a job, you can’t live like this forever. Yes, the band is still doing well thanks to Jaehyun but you know gigs are not enough Yuta. We all still have different jobs. We still need money for the studio.”

Taeil was right.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Which part exactly?”

“First, I’ll come with you guys tonight. Second, I’ll _try_ to start living. Third, I’ll _try_ to get a job.”

Taeil was shocked. He really didn’t expect something like this from him. He thought Yuta would whine and make excuses but he didn’t this time. Taeil was right, Yuta felt broken enough. It was time to collect broken pieces and create something new, something different, and something still living. At least he could try.

“Okay, give me 30 minutes. I’ll get ready and we can go. You can enjoy yourself or whatever.”

“Isn’t 30 minutes a bit much don’t you think?”

“Do you have any idea how many days I have spent on that couch?”

“You.. you have a point. Go.”

Yuta stopped for a second. Smiled and said “Thank you for this unexpected wake-up call. I knew you were my savior. Thank you for being there for me no matter what and putting up with my shit. You are my actual ride or die.” Taeil wiped his fake tears and said “Of course, you dumbass. I would still do this if we were in our 70’s. Now please go, I really can’t breathe right now.”

Yuta ran to the bathroom. He saw himself in the mirror after a long time. His face looked small, his undereye bags were bigger, his eyes were puffier because of all this crying. He was skinnier, he must have lost some weight because he was barely eating again. His hair was longer for sure. He always had it short because Mark loved it that way. But this time he felt different, everyone needs a little change after a while. He knew he could pull off every hairstyle and this time he wanted to give a shot to long hair. Now he could do little ponytails. As the cold water runs through his body he felt the sensation in his body. Every cell in his body was stimulated and he felt good. Taeil’s speech gave him strength. He really could try to live his life again. He was going to do that. He took a refreshing shower and he was already feeling like a new person.

They left the Yuta’s apartment and met with the guys. Haechan literally screamed when he saw Yuta and jumped to his arms. Haechan missed him so much and all of them were sick of not seeing him other than gigs. He used to sing and when the show was over he would immediately pack his stuff and head to his home. They were all happy to see him finally smiling. Night's plan was partying till the sun is out. Apparently, there was a “Blackout Night” at Nox and Taeil was super excited because “Masked Guy” was also going to play. Taeil was a fan of this masked person. His idea was, what he was playing was more important than the looks. So Taeil’s first idea was this person was a hottie or was living this double life. Like he had a normal job at daytime and totally a normal person but at night he was a party animal. Yuta only laughed and said this would only happen in the movies and mentioned how he admired Taeil’s imagination.

They entered the club and it was so crowded. Before they entered they took their relationship status bands. They all chose “SINGLE AF” and entered the club. Bands were only for the blackout. During the blackout, people can approach whoever they want according to their relationship statuses. They took a few shots of tequila and some vodka and had some beer and many more. At some point, Yuta stopped counting and went along with it. This masked guy was really good and Yuta was dancing like crazy, he danced like he was free from all of the chains were holding him back, thanks to alcohol and this music. “Masked Guy” said it was time to end and he left the stage.

All of a sudden, people started to count back from 10.

_10… 9... 8…_

_3… 2… 1_

All the lights went out. The music stopped for a second and the crowd went crazy. Music started again. It was all dark and Yuta couldn’t see anything but this didn’t stop him. He was still dancing to the music. Until… Until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned but didn’t know where this person was. This person whispered into his ear.

“Hi. You’re gorgeous. I saw you and couldn’t stop myself. Sorry, I waited till the blackout.”

“I don’t care. Just dance with me,” Yuta said. 

They started to dance. But they were getting closer and closer every second. Yuta started to feel like they were the only ones on the dance floor. Suddenly this tall guy pulled Yuta closer. He felt like he a minion and this guy was a giant. This tall guy was whispering to his ears but Yuta couldn’t hear anything and he kept asking “what?!” After many attempts, this tall guy gave up and kissed Yuta. Yuta was so unprepared and felt this electric shock wave moving through his body. This guy was kissing him so aggressively and so passionately, Yuta felt like he had no option but kiss him back. He hasn’t felt like this in a while. He felt the excitement, the rush, the energy. He really felt alive after a while. Maybe Taeil was right, _this night was going to change his life_. They were making out. His hands were all over him. His hair, his neck, his ass at some part his dick. He was giving Yuta so many neck kisses and telling how hot he was. He grabbed Yuta from his waist and held him so close and so tight. So close that Yuta could feel this guy’s dick was so hard that he could do things right there if he wanted to. Before that, Yuta really wanted to taste his lips a little more. Those soft and fat lips. They were the tastiest things in the entire world. He had no idea who this guy was but all Yuta wanted was to feel this rush, all night long and do what he said. He could do that all night long, maybe somewhere more private.

“Would you like to go back to my place and continue this and maybe more there?” Yuta asked. Suddenly.

This guy whispered again.

“Sorry but I can’t. I have an early flight to catch and the blackout is almost over. If you want more of this, you have to _find me_.” and he left. Yuta stood there and lights were on.

The only thing he saw was a tall man leaving.

/////////////

This time Yuta woke up with a headache. He opened his eyes, looked around. This wasn’t his bed and also this wasn’t his bedroom. He was naked and he thought he saw used condoms on the floor. He had no memory about last night. Except for a lot of drinking, dancing too much, kissing with this tall guy who wanted Yuta to find him. But he had no memory about coming to this person's place and having sex. He thought this was a difficult dream to wake up from but it wasn't. He wanted to check his phone but he couldn't find it. Maybe this was better for him because he didn't want to hear Taeil's yelling voice messages, angry texts and multiple missed calls. He wondered where his stuff were. While he was looking around, he heard a man’s voice.

“Good morning, Yuta. I was waiting for you to wake up. God, I’m so hungry. What would you like for breakfast?”

“Excuse me but who are you?” The man laughed for a second.

“You certainly did not ask that question like that last night. I’m Jungwoo, not your bitch. ”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Yeah, so, last night you asked me who I was and when I said my name, you didn’t like it at all. It only made you furious. You wanted me to tell you ‘I was your bitch’. It helped actually, you were furious and wanted more. I love that energy on you. I think you have a 'bitch kink' or something. I thought you were a bottom but you were an excellent top. So do you want coffee or tea?”

////

" _I left so many broken pieces of me_

_to collect someday_

_I thought I wasn't ready for this pain_

_But I wasn't ready_

_for you to find me"_

**Author's Note:**

> // he looked at this pen for two seconds and boom I wrote two pages about it //
> 
> hiiiii! first of all, i hope you enjoyed this. it has been a long time since I wrote something and this is the first time I'm publishing something. english is not my first language so i'm sorry for the grammar mistakes if there's one.
> 
> twitter: @johndosuh


End file.
